Troypay Switched at Birth
by Lileyfan4ever
Summary: What if Sharpay wasn't mean? What if Gabriella was mean? What happened if they were switched at birth? Will troy still fall for Gabriella? Or will he fall for Sharpay?
1. Chapter 1

Switched at Birth

A/N: What if Sharpay wasn't mean? What if Gabriella was mean? What happened if they were switched at birth? Will troy still fall for Gabriella? Or will he fall for Sharpay?

"Bye mom", I waved at her as she sped away in her black convertible. '_Here goes nothing_' I thought. I was about to enter high school. East high school, that was the name, and I was excited to be here. I just hoped I wasn't going to be labeled as a 'nerd' or some mean thing like that like I was at my old school. Well since you now know that I like school, like mathematics, well algebra, physics, and all my subjects, that you should now know my name. My name is Sharpay Evans. Yes, I am rich, but I don't like to brag about it. I have blond hair, and I love patterned clothes of different colors. Right now I'm wearing a dress that has patterns, and layers of colors, such as brown, blue, green, and many more that look beautiful on me. The designer is named Gucci. I have several clothes from Gucci, Marc Jacobs, Prada, and many more. Being me, I have many characteristics. One, being that I love to make friends, so being nice isn't a big deal. Two, I love to sing. Any song will get me into a happy mood. As I walked in the school I realized that there was a bunch of kids here some new some from last year. I'm happy to become a senior now, so that right after I can start my career in acting and singing. Just then the doors re-opened and the bitch came. She ruled the school. She acted as if she owned everyone, mostly me. She and I were best friends until a guy came in between our friendship. Let's just say we never were after that. Anyway, everyone calls her the '**Ice Queen**'. She has shoulder length brunette hair, and she wears pink **always**. Some people see me as the '**ice queen**' and her as the '**nice girl**'. But I guess we were somehow switched at birth.

A/N: This is just the beginning. I'm going to continue it tomorrow or maybe even today. Please COMMENT/REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. REMEMBER YOU CAN ALWAYS MESSAGE ME!

A/N: Please read, review, and comment on my other story and message me if you want. I jut want to know if you guys like it and want me to continue it. It's called **LILEY STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she walked in, all eyes were on her, as usual. She saw me, and she came up to me and said in a fake high voice trying to sound like me, "Hi Sharpay, HA like I would talk to a nerd like you." She said laughing. As soon as she laughed everyone started to laugh to, making me feel worthless, and unimportant. Well everyone wasn't laughing there was one person who came up to me and dragged me away and that was my crush. Troy, oh boy he is a dream. I liked him since 6th grade, so I know I love him now, but to bad I think he likes Gabriella Montez, the bitch who is trying to ruin my life.

"Are you okay, I asked Sharpay." Even though I knew she wasn't. Gabriella was making her life even worse than it already was, heck she even made me think she was worse than what she really is. "No Troy, I'm not okay, Gabriella is a bitch and she wants everyone to hate me, and I know everybody does." She said like she was about to cry. "Hey now, I said trying to soothe her, don't cry not everybody hates you, because I sure don't." I said this with pure honesty. She looked up at me and smiled, just when I was about to say something Gabriella came up to me and kissed me. I was shocked, but I knew why she did it. "I missed you Troysie", she said glaring at Sharpay. "What is she doing here? I am your girlfriend and I do NOT want you speaking to this LOSER"! She said screaming at me. "Umm I will uhh go now", Sharpay said backing away, and looking at me with sad eyes. Once she was out of ear shot I snapped. "What the hell Gabriella! Are trying to make her feel like a fucking piece of paper that is torn, ripped into tiny thin pieces and thrown in the garbage"! I said yelling at her to try and get my point across. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please Bolton, don't act like you didn't like it, and me being your girlfriend will make you popular, just like me." She said like she was all high and mighty. I just shook my head, and walked away before the late bell rang to get to my class.

Once I walked away from Gabriella and Troy, I went to the bathroom to cry. I can't believe she said that to me, well I can, but I can't believe Troy didn't do anything but stand there! The late bell rang and I knew I had to get to class, but how could go in there when Troy was there. I wiped my tears away and headed to AP math. Even though I'm a blonde, I'm still smart. Once I came in all eyes were on me especially Troy's. I ignored them all and went to my seat, which by the way was right next to Troy Bolton._ 'Just great'_ I thought. "Hey Sharpay I'm sorry about Gabriella." Troy said, but I ignored him.

Great, she's ignoring me now, but I know I deserved it. After all, I didn't do anything, well while she was standing there. She must hate me, I would hate me to.

"Alright class, we are going to be doing projects, so I will assign you partners." I heard Sharpay groan. _'She so pretty-.'_ I got cut from my thoughts when I heard the teacher say "Sharpay and Troy." "What?" We both yelled at the same time, but I knew we wouldn't be answered. I was right; she just glared at us, and continued to read through her list of partners.

'_Ugh, just my luck, I get Troy as my partner out of all the other males in the class I HAD to get him'_ I thought. Well you never now, I see in the movies how the guy is your partner for a project and they end up as a couple so that may be our case. But as far as I was concerned, Bolton had a girlfriend. A bitch at that. After that class ended I was ready to leave school, so that's what I did, but little did I know Troy was following me. "Hey Blondie." I stopped and looked at him. "What Troysie." I said imitating him girlfriend. "Ha very funny, I just came to see if you were okay." I looked at him, "No I am not okay, your stupid little fuck-. I couldn't say anymore because Troy was kissing me. I was shocked, so I pushed him off me. And I slapped him, "what the fuck is wrong with you, don't you have a girlfriend" I said pissed, even though I hate his girlfriend, I still respect the 'no cheating rule'. "OWW and no, she not my girlfriend she just said that in front of you because she and I both know that you like me!" he said yelling at me. "Even if that is true, I still am not dating you." "Why?" He said wanting to know. "Want to know why, I said , because you're a jerk, you kiss girls to make them fall in love with you, you want to be popular, you don't stick up for anybody, and lastly I don't like you, I HATE you". I said walking away from him, leaving him stunned, hurt, and shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharpays POV

I got home only to find Ryan was there. "Where's mom and dad?" I asked. Going over to the couch where he was and sat down. "On a business trip." He replied not even glancing at me as he said it. I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I hated when my parents were out. I mean Ryan was great company, but I don't know, having my parents around is always better. I sighed as I thought about what happened today with troy. I can't believe he would do such a thing. I mean I know I like him, but he doesn't have to kiss me and act like he knows for sure of what I'm feeling. It's absurd! I don't have time to deal with his ignorance.

I was just on the computer when I heard the doorbell ring, I got up and went downstairs knowing Ryan was out somewhere, probably with his girlfriend Kelsi. I opened it seeing Troy there with a smirk on his face. "What do you want Troy?" "You." He replied. I just stared at him and ten he did the most unexpected thing I could think of.

A/N: Hii guys I'm back if you haven't read my updated profile theget his is what I said: I know I haven't been on in a long time but I have been dealing with some issues that are over and I'm back to writing stories again. NONE of my stories are being discontinued. I will still update now that I am back. Love you guys!


End file.
